kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
A Demon..!
Chapter 3 A demon The demon had long gray hair, reaching down to his feet. His black nails looked really sharp, and those snake-ish eyes staring directly into Kochishimaru’s eyes showed a murderous intent to kill. He wore a black robe that seemed pretty old and reached the demon’s bare feet. The feet also had those sharp black nails. “What is this scary guy; he doesn’t look human!” Kochishimaru said. “That’s because it is a demon!” Vithiriod said. “A demon?!” Kochishimaru exclaimed, shocked. “We have to run for it, now!” “No!” Vithiriod said. “I will stay and fight him!” Vithiriod took out another dagger and threw it towards the demon. It headed straight toward the forehead. When it was 5 centimeters away from the forehead, the demon turned into crows which landed on the ground and turned back to his original form. “I can easily dodge anything that you throw, so your fight is futile!” The demon said. “I knew it!” Vithiriod said. “You’re Sasusu!” “Exactly,” Sasusu said. “So I believe you know of magic as well. In that case, I will use a spell that no other Theronian has witnessed before.” He raised his hand towards the sky. What is he going to do? Vithiriod thought. “Devil Tree Bind!” Sasusu called out. The tree branches closest to Vithiriod stretched out and grabbed his arms and legs, then raised him towards the top. “Vithiriod!” Kochishimaru shouted, and tried to run and help. “Don’t move!” Sasusu told Kochishimaru. “If you try to save your friend, I’ll kill him.” “Kochishimaru!” Vithiriod said. “Run and report to Mothero! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be safe!” Kochishimaru nodded and ran deeper into the forest. “Fool!” Sasusu said. “Do you think you can escape from me?” He turned into crows once again, and the crows merged into Sasusu in front of Kochishimaru. “Devil Plant Growth!” Sasusu called out. Two small thorny plants emerged from the ground and wrapped around Kochishimaru’s feet; then they pulled him onto the ground. “Now, you shall die!” Sasusu shouted, and took out a sword. He raised the sword and pointed its sharp point to Kochishimaru’s heart. “Die!” he shouted, and pushed the sword towards Kochishimaru. Another sword appeared and deflected Sasusu’s. It was Mothero. “How did you know I was in danger?” Kochishimaru asked. “I heard the shouts of Vithiriod when he was telling you to report, because I was nearby. Besides, we can tell if a demon has snuck in judging by the sound, weather, atmosphere, or movement of objects,” Mothero answered. “It’s impressive that you made it in the nick of time,” Sasusu said. “You seem to be a good swordsman; it’s also impressive that Theronians can tell when a demon sneaks in the city. I didn’t expect that. It seems as though I need to kill you too, since you’re in the way.” Sasusu charged forward towards Mothero, his sword ready to kill. Mothero stood ready, holding his sword with two hands. Sasusu was going to slash, and Mothero parried; then Sasusu swung his sword towards the back of Mothero’s neck, but Mothero ducked, and Sasusu punched him in the belly; after that, he grabbed his throat and pushed him onto the ground. Kochishimaru ran to save Mothero, but Sasusu simply grabbed his throat too. He was holding Kochishimaru above himself, trying to choke him – same for Mothero, although Mothero was on the ground. Vithiriod reached into his pocket that had 3 more daggers. He took one out and cut the branches off with it. He ran towards the area where Sasusu was trying to kill Kochishimaru and Mothero. He arrived and punched Sasusu in the face. Sasusu was forced to release the throats in order to fight Vithiriod. He jumped backwards and withdrew his sword once again, holding it in two hands. Kochishimaru and Mothero were breathing for air. “Thank you Vithiriod!” Mothero said. “You saved our lives!” “Yeah,” Kochishimaru agreed. “It seems as though the Theronians have good timing today, and a lot of luck for being saved. This was only the second time in my life that my killing wasn’t a success; but next time will be a success.” The last phrase echoed as Sasusu retreated with his crow transformation. Category:Chapter